The present invention concerns a container for solid and/or liquid food products that are separated within the container.
At the present time, there are no known containers of this type used both to contain solid food products, for example, french fried potatoes, and some kind of sauce, for example. In another example, instead of sauces, there might be a container for a refreshing beverage.